


The skies always clear

by onewaytrigger



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Background Lapidot - Freeform, Background Past Jaspis, Background Rupphire - Freeform, Background platonic Jaspidot, F/F, F/M, HYPEEE, High School AU, I'm excited to write this, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Spinearl High School AU, Spinearl School AU, background bellow pearl - Freeform, background connverse - Freeform, background pearlmethyst, multi-chapter, or dont hype my work isnt that good, spinearl
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-16 15:43:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21273638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onewaytrigger/pseuds/onewaytrigger
Summary: Welcome, ladies and gentlemen and non-binary pals, to my first long-term fanfiction.Spinel has found her way into a new school, and the pink-haired girl found her way into Spinel's heart. Read on to find out how Spinel finds out about her big crush, and possibly make some new friends along the way...Credit to avel.chan on instagram for the idea! I've switched up a few things and made up some things, but this idea stemmed from this instagram user and this post : www.instagram.com/p/B4LJVHSo4Pt/?igshid=e4zp5ia49txky





	1. The skies always clear: An announcement

**Author's Note:**

> Normally I'll make some super long notes, but I'm not doing that with this fanfiction. Please alert me to any inconsistencies or grammar mistakes I didn't catch so I can fix it straight away! 
> 
> Chapter 1 is just the announcement chapter. You can skip that chapter if it's not the only one.

Coming out on Saturday, 7 PM EST

Preview:

Spinel opened the door to her new school, trembling with absolute anxiety and fear. She didn't want things to happen like last time, where her mother had dropped her off and...

never came back. 

_Things are better now, _she told herself, _she can't hurt me anymore._

<strike></strike> <strike></strike> _ **Read on tomorrow at 7 PM EST!** _


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spinel goes to a new school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it's out a lil late, I woke up at 1 pm and only got to polish it for like 15 mins before my mom wanted to visit the neighbors and forced me to come haha. :(

Spinel opened the door to her new school, trembling with absolute anxiety and fear. She didn't want things to happen like last time, where her mother had dropped her off and...never came back. _Things are better now, _she told herself, _she can't hurt me anymore. _She took one last look at her schedule before walking forward, navigating through the number plates at the sides of the doors, before she reached her first period. _Ugh. History. _She stepped into the classroom, heat coming to her cheeks as all the students turned eagerly to look at the stranger. One in particular had pink hair done in neat buns at the sides of her head and light blue eyes that seemed to pierce straight through Spinel's skin. She felt her heart skip a beat as those _beautiful _blue eyes met her own deep brown ones, and she was sure her cheeks were the same color as the walls, which were a nice scarlet. 

She, embarrassed and her heart beating faster than she'd liked to admit, sat down at the back, in between a HUGE jock with a varsity jacket on and a girl whos blue hair covered her own eyes. The girl with the blue hair turned to look at her. "Hi," she said, her voice not much higher than a whisper, "My name's Jennifer, but everyone just calls me Blue." Spinel met her (or tried to at least, how could this girl see?) gaze, smiling lightly. "Name's Spinel, and yes, like the gem." She said, trying to attempt at humor in the dull history class. Blue let out a giggle. "That girl next to you, with the vitiligo? That's Jasper. She plays football." Blue explained softly, still not raising her voice. _This girl must be real used to talking in class,_ she thought, giggling internally. "I would name everyone, but you'll learn during attendance, which will be called in a moment." 

And just as Blue had stopped talking, the teacher pulled out his chart and looked at it for a moment, then looked up at Spinel. "You! My name's Mr.Rainbow, welcome to my class. What's your name, so I can add it to my chart until I get a new one with your name on it?" Mr.Rainbow rambled. Spinel met his eyes. "Spinel." She said simply, her voice almost breaking because of course it almost did. Mr.Rainbow nodded, scribbling down on his attendance sheet. "Liam?" A guy with blonde hair and a bright smile raised his hand. "Lapis?" A girl with a huge hoodie that donned a small alien insignia and dark blue hair raised her hand lazily. "Pearl?" Two girls raised their hand, one of them had a turquoise jacket with a star on the back and the other was the pink-haired girl Spinel had locked eyes with earlier. Mr.Rainbow smiled. "Two Pearls, huh? Must've been a common name when you two were born. Do either of you have nicknames?" He said, leaning back in his chair slightly. The girl with the jacket shook her head, but the pink-haired Pearl nodded. "Everyone just calls me Pink, or Peep." Mr.Rainbow nodded. "I'll just call you Pink, then. Peridot?" A short girl with nerdy glasses and a goofy grin raised her hand excitedly, grabbing her shoulder in what Spinel assumed to be pain, most likely because of how fast she shot up her arm. 

_Oh boy, _Spinel thought, _this is gonna be some school year._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next one should be out Monday or Tuesday, but I make no promises, because I failed you guys this time anyways :)


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Great, she's smitten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay... I have NO explanation to why it took me a week to update. I only have excuses. I was watching she-ra :)

Pink didn't know what to think about the new girl. Her thoughts were too mixed, too jumbled for her to think one simple thought about her. She would catch glimpses of these thoughts sometimes. _Hot. Absolutely smoking. Did a volcano just erupt on this girl? Wait, not like that. She could be my big tiddy goth gf. This stupid girl and her cute pink, messy pigtails... _Okay, yeah, she's smitten, but she'd never admit it. Her sister, Brittney, who would rather be called Yellow, walked beside her, probably on Instagram. Once again Pink let her thoughts wander, her face heating has she just THOUGHT of the girl. She sighed loudly, turning to her classroom and saying her goodbyes to Yellow. 

She opened the door quietly, taking her seat at the front like usual, darting her sharp blue gaze around the classroom. _Phew. _She's the only one here, besides the teacher of course, Ms.Opal. Speaking of, Ms.Opal was looking at Pink with gentle knowing. Pink flushed, looking down at her desk. She was doodling the girl without even realizing. _UGH! _ This stupid girl!

She couldn't even remember her name, but god she was absolutely, no doubt about it, attracted to her. _Well, duh Pink! _ Soon classmates began to file in. Ronaldo, the weird kid who always talks about magical sentient rocks, sat beside her, twirling his pencil on his fingers, a bored look on his dull face. It would be obvious that Ronaldo didn't like English, the class Ms.Opal teaches. But Pink didn't even care. She still couldn't rip her mind away from that GIRL!

_If this keeps up, I'll rip out all my hair!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk when the next chapter will be out. idek if it'll be out next week. but I do know Im not giving up on this fic >:(
> 
> sorry it's so small, I really didn't have much time to write this. I kinda lost motivation a little bit. I've been writing so many papers for school that it just kinda took the spark out of my fics. 
> 
> ig if anyone's interested I am kinda motivated to write a catradora fic. just a one-shot, of course.
> 
> ty SO MUCh for reading :))))
> 
> EDIT 11/16/2019: I want everyone to know, I'm not giving up on this fic, but I am gonna take a break. I've lost interest in Steven Universe, just like I lost interest in SU when the 2017 mega-hiatus occurred. I don't know how I didn't lose interest while waiting for the movie, but I guess I was catching up on the new eps. Anyways, She-Ra has piqued my interest and I fell in love a bit too quickly with the whole show. I completed s1 - s4 in 2 days and it only took me a day, while I was watching s3, to fall in love with catradora. I am so excited to write a catradora fic because I adore their dynamic and- just the ENTIRE show is cute. Headcanon - bow is ace :) I hope you all don't mind the break, but there's just no new content and it's making me go insane. Not even a movie podcast was released! 
> 
> I am not leaving this fic. I want to make this clear. What a shame that my first multi-chapter fic gets abandoned, right? But I just wanna do something new! thanks for reading :)


End file.
